ADN EXPERIMENT
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Gareki es secuestrado por Kafka. UA. KarokuXGareki, UroXGareki.YAOI, si no te gusta, no lo leas.


Abrió los ojos, con todo el esfuerzo que le fue posible, dado que los sentía pesados y creía que le sería imposible abrirlos de nuevo. Y aun así, solo le sirvió para cerrarlos de nuevo cuando una ola de mareo le golpeo la cabeza, su cuerpo permanecía completamente inmovilizado por las sensaciones que le asaltaban.

¿Acaso estaba drogado?

No sería absurdo pensarlo, hoy en día drogaban y secuestraban a muchos jóvenes, mayoritariamente eran chicas. Pero en su caso no era la primera vez que lo inmovilizaban, la primera vez fue cuando corría con Nai por las calles y un hombre lo electrifico por confusión, creyendo que él era Nai, por suerte, Yogi apareció para salvarles. La segunda fue expresamente, intentaron secuestrarlo a él y no al pequeño Niji, aún seguía sin entenderlo puesto que más adelante dejaron claro a quien querían.

También recordaba que…sí, dejo el segundo barco para ir a estudiar y ser de ayuda…pero qué más…

Cuando logro sentarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, en una habitación oscura, el tintineo de unas cadenas le llamaron la atención. En su tobillo izquierdo, alrededor y con fuerza había una tobillera de acero conectado a una larga cadena que descendía de la cama. Sus ojos se ampliaron sin saber por qué demonios estaba atado de esa manera, no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre una cama y una cadena, y en cuanto lo intento su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

Una risa oscura hizo eco en la habitación, despertando el interés del joven a mirar a la dirección del sonido, inútil intento puesto que estaba todo oscuro…Una luz cegadora apareció y le obligó a cerrar los ojos cubriéndose con el antebrazo, cuando se hubo acostumbrado se levanto de la cama para forzar sus orbes azules a buscar la figura. Se le ampliaron los ojos al reconocerla, estaba sentada y su expresión no podía ser más satisfactoria.

―Hola, Gareki-kun…-dijo suavemente, como si temiera asustarlo.

―Karoku…-dijo con asombro.

El peliazul sonrió.

―Me alegra saber que me recuerdas, es lo mínimo que esperaba de ti.

Esa burla hizo gruñir al chico, realmente empezaba a odiar a ese tío sobretodo porque estaba con una actitud que por sí el fuera, podía metérsela por el culo. Fue corriendo hacia Karoku para asestarle un puñetazo, había aprendido muchas cosas entre ellas, la autodefensa, e iba a ponerlas en práctica ahora mismo. Sin embargo, la cadena no era lo suficientemente larga para llegar a donde se encontraba su enemigo, el cual se veía profundamente complacido por no haberse equivocado al colocarlo en una zona alejada de su posición, Uro lo había hecho muy bien. Gareki se dio de bruces contra el suelo, y solo pudo levantarse quedando de rodillas con el labio cortado y su orgullo dolido por esa humillación tan tonta, de verdad que tuvo que verse imbécil por completo al no sospechar la opción de que le habían encadenado por algo. Karoku se levantó de la silla y se puso a escasos centímetros de Gareki. No los suficientes para que el pelinegro le alcanzara.

Karoku negó la cabeza soltando sonidos de burla.

―Y yo que creía que eras inteligente…

―¿Cómo es posible qué estés aquí? Estabas inconsciente en una camilla-no se dejó influir por la burla otra vez.

―Ese "Karoku" es por así decirlo mi "lado bueno". Es el lado que lleva el amor y la dulzura que Nai creo en él-Gareki no lo entendió-Digamos que yo soy el lado oscuro de "Karoku", en principió él debía de estar en mi interior, pero vosotros le rescatasteis, además de que no pude conseguir a Nai.

―¿Entonces vas a por Nai? ¿Me has secuestrado para usarme como moneda de cambio?-esa era la respuesta más lógica que encontraba.

Karoku volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con seriedad.

―Creo que no lo entiendes, Gareki-kun, TÚ no le importas a Circus, eres desechable.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Gareki, haciéndole recordar que eso mismo le dijo Jiki, despertando su ira, pero no hizo un movimiento tonto contra el hombre delante de él, lo primero era averiguar sus intenciones respecto a su persona.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si no soy un trueque para conseguir a Nai, no veo porque…

―Porque te quiero a ti, Gareki-interrumpió levantándose para quedar por encima del chico-Nai es absolutamente mi objetivo principal, o lo era, hasta que te descubrí a ti, mejor dicho a tu ADN…

Eso desconcertó al chico, lo que hizo sonreír a Karoku.

―Oh, me encanta, me encantas en realidad, tu desconfianza, tu ira, tu odio hacia los demás o hacia ti mismo, sobretodo me gusta esa cualidad tuya de no darte importancia-soltó una risa-¿Nunca has pensado que eres más especial de lo que en realidad eres?-Gareki decidió esperar el momento adecuado para hablar o reaccionar, esto estaba volviéndose interesante, no esperaba que Karoku tuviera planes para él.

―Si me hicieras el favor de explicarme en que soy "Más especial de lo que creo"-a lo mejor conseguía sacarle información del lugar donde se encontraba y la forma de huir.

Karoku regreso a su silla, una roja de piel a la vista bastante cómoda, para mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla, observaba al chico con total admiración por todo su ser, en especial ese rostro y ojos tan indiferentes e interesantes.

―Lo que te hace tan especial, es que eres como Nai.

―¿Cómo Nai?

Karoku asintió.

―Digamos que tu ADN es similar a la formula que el "otro Karoku" pudo usar para convertir a Nai en un humano, en tu caso, tu ADN es de un tipo diferente, bastante manipulable y con un porcentaje menor a un 3% de que puedas convertirte en un Varga…

Un momento, ese tío estaba diciendo que iba a….

―¿Qué significa esto? ¿Pretendes convertirme en un conejillo de indias? ¿En un Varga?-grito levantándose completamente del suelo apretando los puños.

―No digas estupideces-puso los ojos-¡Que desperdicio! Yo jamás dañaría un ejemplar tan valioso como tú para convertirte en un inútil Varga común.

―¡Espera! Estas mintiendo, en el segundo barco me hicieron muchos análisis médicos y me dijeron que todo estaba bien, incluyendo mi…

―Eso no tiene nada que ver-interrumpió otra vez, frunciendo el ceño-Circus solo observó si tu ADN estaba contaminado, no a que clase o tipo pertenecía, tu ADN es de alguna forma un hibrido, por herencia genética uno de tus padres o antepasados debía de haber tenido relaciones con un Varga, lo que ha modificado tus células haciéndolas más manipulables, aunque no hayas heredado los poderes ni la genética de un Varga. Esto significa que eres un avance importante en la ciencia, digamos que puedo hacer de ti un ser perfecto…como Nai-sonrió-Imagínate, él es un Niji humano, con un oído tan increíble y una sensibilidad enorme a las emociones ajenas. ¿Qué crees que podrías ser tú? ¡Creo que incluso serías un proyecto mejor que Nai! Solo es cuestión de buscar la forma adecuada de usarte…

Todo eso solo hizo que una remota parte de Gareki se estremeciera, ese tío hablaba de experimentar con humanos, ¡con él! No entendía muy bien a qué clase de persona se enfrentaba en esos momentos, pero desde luego no iba a participar en eso. ¿Querían que fuera como Nai? ¿Porque ese chiflado doble de Karoku lo dijera? No tenía prueba alguna de que lo que decía era verdad, en realidad podría creer que Circus era incluso más fiable que ese peliazul loco, ¿Modificar su ADN para convertirle en un monstruo? O un animal…¡Jamás!

―No pienso darte mi cuerpo para que lo transformes en un bicho raro-dejo claro.

Karoku frunció el ceño, levantándose. El cuerpo del pelinegro de repente se vio agarrotado, casi paralizado, y le empezaron a doler los músculos y la cabeza, tuvo que ponerse de rodillas y agarrarse la cabeza para que disminuyera un poco.

¡Joder como dolía!

―Creo que no sigues el tema de conversación como yo esperaba que lo siguieras. NO es cuestión de que quieras o no, lo harás, y disfrutaras de tu estancia aquí, apreciaras todo lo que te hagamos para convertirte en un ser ÚNICO y PERFECTO-enfatizo esas palabras con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, luego se agachó hasta Gareki para tomarle la barbilla y levantarla-Disfrutaras de mi compañía Gareki, porque vamos a pasar mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo juntos.

Después de eso, la visión de Gareki se fue nublando, aunque intento mantenerse despierto. Karoku se fue alejando hasta la zona donde estaba la silla y se giro para despedirse con la mano y una sonrisa. El pelinegro intentó hablar pero le costaba, era como si le hubieran inyectado algún somnífero o un veneno paralizante.

―¡N-…No, e-espera…no…te vayas!-dijo mientras iba cayendo sin aliento, estirando la mano enguantada hacia el peliazul.

―Oh, me pide que me quede, ¡que mono!-soltó una "dulce" risa-Lo siento, he de atender cosas más importantes, entre ellas encontrar la manera más útil para Kafka de usarte, pórtate bien y te daré un premio.

¡No! Grito para sus adentros cuando desapareció, el sueño o lo que fuera le venció poco a poco, y acabó durmiéndose en el suelo, con una expresión preocupada.

"Nai….Hirato...¡Yogi! ¿Dónde estáis?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uro apareció en la sala especial donde retenían a la joven promesa, ese chico que Circus jamás pensó que capturarían.

Todo salió a pedir de boca.

Tras los acontecimientos anteriores, consiguieron infiltrar a un espía entre los barcos de Circus y le hicieron examinar los archivos de Nai, el objetivo principal de Kafka. En ellos, no solo encontraron datos importantes del Niji, sino información sobre análisis de ambos chicos, Karoku fue el que se percató de la importancia que tenía conseguir al chico ese, a Gareki.

Y él también se dio cuenta que fue un acierto conseguir esos documentos. Circus no lo vio, pero ellos sí, un ADN especial y tan manipulable que era prácticamente inmune a efectos secundarios, si lo hubieran querido convertir en un Varga, no sufriría esas necesidades de comer humanos, sería exactamente igual al Niji, ¡Y esos idiotas de Circus ni se percataron de ello! Mejor, esa clase de descubrimientos estaban mejor en sus manos. Y por fin consiguieron al muchacho, fue difícil encontrarlo, Circus lo envió lejos y en un lugar oculto y protegido, por si las moscas pero no dejaron a nadie para cuidar de él. Por supuesto, habiendo dejado claro que iban a por Nai, proteger o preocuparse por la seguridad de Gareki no entraba en sus planes, para ellos el ladrón no fue más que un equilibrio para Nai, antes de hacer amigos en el segundo y primer barco, él era solo para evitar que acabara como todos los Nijis anteriores, muertos por estrés. Obviamente de no tener a alguien de plena confianza, Nai se hubiera asustado tanto que podría haber muerto de estrés.

Sentía lastima por el chico, la intención de Circus era quitárselo de encima lo antes posible. Y por supuesto porque era inteligente, esos eran los más difíciles de manipular, seguro que si hubiera notado sus intenciones reales por el Niji se lo hubiera llevado. Conocían la debilidad por los niños de Gareki, él no era una persona dispuesta a dejar sufrir a un niño o niña sin intervenir.

Uro encontró a Gareki tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

"Tiene una cama bastante grande y cómoda, no entiendo porque duerme en el suelo" pensó, luego noto que Karoku estuvo por ese sitio, entonces todo tenía lógica. Cogió al niño entre sus brazos. Capturarlo no fue moco de pavo, se le escapo muchas veces y cuando por fin lo acorralaron tuvo que suministrarle una gran cantidad de somnífero por si las moscas, intentaron no dañarlo, eso fue lo único que hicieron bien. Dejó a Gareki sobre la cama, quitándole la chaqueta azul dejándolo solo con una camisa azul de tirantes. También se deshizo de los guantes y las botas. No eran necesarios, observó para analizar cualquier fractura, no sabía si había intentado pelearse con Karoku pero era crucial que no le hubiera dañado nada. En su examen médico no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que…era atractivo, ya lo había notado antes, pero verlo dormir tan sumisamente, debajo de él…Su cuerpo se estremeció, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y sus necesidades estaban bastante olvidadas. Gareki era perfecto para hacerlo.

Y nadie lo sabría.

―¿Te molesto, Uro-san?

Se dio la vuelta, Karoku estaba en la silla, sentado, observándole. Y no de forma inocente, como si hubiera leído su mente, él solo se encogió de hombros, disimulando perfectamente, era un mentiroso experto y ese individuo no era para tanto.

―No, para nada. Por cierto, ¿No le habrás hecho nada verdad? Recuerda que debemos conservar su ADN y estructura física intacta, eso incluye golpearle en el cuerpo o mentalmente, no es bueno usar ESO para inmovilizarlo y dormirlo, puede causar algún daño cerebral-dijo mientras examinaba los ojos, comprobó la temperatura y el pulso.

Karoku negó con la cabeza.

―Solo lo he dormido, no quería que empezara a gritar o buscar la forma de escapar, sería problemático teniendo en cuenta lo ágil que es para correr y todo eso…Hablando de eso, ¿has descubierto algo interesante para usarle?

―Tranquilízate, primero debemos llevarle a la cámara de exanimación, necesito todos los datos de su ser posible. Luego también necesitare informes de su capacidad mental, en eso te necesitare, por ahora dejémosle dormir, mandare a uno de mis subordinados a que dentro de media hora o así le traiga comida-se alejó del chico pasando por al lado de Karoku-¿Eso es todo lo que quieres de él, Karoku?

El peliazul sonrió.

―Quien sabe, el destino es muy caprichoso-le miro con desafió-¿Y tú, Uro-san?

―Yo quiero la evolución de Kafka, y si él puede conseguirla, entonces no te quepa duda de que Gareki nos pertenecerá para siempre.

Ahí finalizó la conversación, al mismo tiempo que Uro desaparecía y Karoku no tardó en hacerlo, después de todo, verlo dormir solo era divertido una vez, esperaría a que despertara para molestarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gareki volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez estaba seguro de que no iba a estar en la habitación anterior ni en la cama, puesto que la luz delante de él era más brillante y la comodidad no era ni por asomo la de la cama. Logro mantener la vista abierta y consciente, notó que sus muñecas estaban atadas fuertemente sobre una superficie fría de metal a sus lados.

Igual que sus pies, desnudos unidos con tobilleras a la misma superficie. Se dio cuenta también de que solo llevaba pantalones, el desconcierto le abordó junto con una pizca de miedo al levantar la cabeza y ver muchos aparatos extraños suspendidos sobre su cabeza. Estaba en un laboratorio, y no precisamente como un visitante. Escucho a varias personas hablar a su alrededor, y reconoció a una, era…¿Uro?

Parecía estar hablando con otras personas, y por las miradas que daba en su dirección parecían hablar de él. "¡Mierda, esos capullos me van a diseccionar o algo así!"pensó apretando los dientes "Espera, dijo que no iban a matarme, eso me da puntos puedo buscar una forma de escapar de aquí y ponerme en contacto con Circus. Si tan solo pudiera mover las manos…". Uro entro en la sala, ya que estaba tras un cristal transparente en una sala de control. Al ver al joven despierto decidió saludarlo, de no hacerlo estaría demostrando una gran falta de respeto hacia su invitado. Se coloco al lado del chico, buscando entre sus herramientas.

Gareki le fulminó con la mirada antes de intentar soltarse, inútilmente.

―Suéltame, ahora, capullo de mierda.

―Ese lenguaje es demasiado obsceno y vulgar, yo pensaba en darte la bienvenida a una pequeña base de Kafka en la que actualmente estás-contesto poniéndose unos guantes-Ahora hazme el favor de abrir la boca para que pueda examinar tu garganta.

Gareki gruño.

―¿Qué clase de juego o gilipollez sádica es esta? ¿No podéis dejarme en paz?

―Lo siento, Gareki-kun, pero esto es demasiado importante-contesto tomándole de las mejillas haciéndole girar el rostro-Hasta ahora, a parte de Nai-kun eres un ejemplar de ADN perfecto para el avance de la humanidad, "dejarte en paz" sería renunciar a una nueva fórmula de creación, una nueva forma de dar vida a seres superiores.

―A monstruos asesinos, dirás-le dedico una mirada fiera-NO seré un Varga, me niego a ello y tengo derecho a negarme.

―Mi querido Gareki…-no supo porque le contestó así, ni tampoco cuando su mano acaricio el rostro del chico, ni porque su voz sonó tan dulce en ese momento-No voy a permitir eso, nunca.

Al chico le pareció ver algo en los ojos ajenos, como una admiración o como si le estuviera prometiendo algo. Solo supo que no podía fiarse, en esos momentos prefería estar abrazado con Yogi, él al menos no le haría lo que esos chiflados querían hacerle.

Karoku irrumpió en la sala, riendo ampliamente acercándose a ellos, por lo que Uro se alejó un poco.

―¡Por fin he encontrado la forma de usar este ADN tan precioso que tienes,Gareki!-exclamo poniéndose al lado del chico acariciándole el pelo-Vamos a convertirte en algo ÚNICO, más fuerte que un Niji, que un barco entero de Circus…

Uro parpadeo confuso.

―¿Qué tramas? Piensa que tenemos que pedir permiso a…

―Ya lo he hecho y esto de acuerdo, que esto va a ser un experimento crucial-su mirada se endureció-No podemos fallar, Uro, si esto sale mal, habremos desperdiciado la oportunidad de oro para recrear un ejemplar único.

―¿Y qué va ser Gareki-kun? ¿Un Varga especial o algo así?

Karoku negó con la cabeza, sentándose y acariciando el rostro de Gareki, mirándole a los ojos, con una pasión infinita que hizo estremecerse al chico, el cual intentaba mantenerse firme, pero algo le impedía, el miedo se iba a apoderar pronto de él, lo notaba.

―Gareki…-se acerco a su rostro, quedando ambas frentes juntas, nariz contra nariz-Voy a convertirte en algo único, algo que se creía extinguido, y tú serás la prueba eterna de que no es así. Gareki, me encargare de que seas en poco tiempo, el primer ejemplar de…un hombre…Dragón….

To be continued?

Si os parece que debo continuar esto decidlo porfa ^^


End file.
